totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zrobiła się jakaś awantura chyba o kasę
Na ekranie pojawia się wyspa zła cała przepełniona różowym i innymi słodkościami a na pomoście stoi Chris który zaczyna mówić Chris: witam w kolejnym odcinku naszego ukochanego show Totalna porażka wojna fanów ogółem to ostatnio wyspa stała się mega cukierkowa co jest bardzo dziwne zwłaszcza że to w końcu WYSPA ZŁA ''No ale cóż to nie moja wina potem było pare intryg ale wszystkie spaliły na konewce przez to że pozamieniałem drużyny i dodałem naszych ukochanych uczestników i jednego jak dotąd nieznanego chociaż w sumie możecie go kojarzyć no dobra potem znowu skopiowaliśmy zadanie z poprzedniego sezonu tym razem był to Bezsennotlon czy jak to się nazywało wtedy przegrały śpiące kolibry jak widać nazwa odzwierciedla rzeczywistość ale tak naprawdę to wszystko przez Muse lecz to nie ona została wykopana a Nanami no dobra ale dość tej gadaniny to jestem ja Chris Mclean i dzisiaj zaprezentuje wam KOLEJNY ODCINEK TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WOJNY FANÓW Tutaj miałobyć cięcie i przejście do domku lecz montażysta "zapomniał" o tym Chris: Ta nazwa ssie może ją zmienie dobra stażyści chodźcie daje wam dzisiejszą dawkę jedzenie Rzucał stażystą Karmy dla psów Chris: Jedzcie i pijcie z tego wszyscy bowiem to jest ciało moje teraz kawałek się ucina i robimy przejście do Drewnianych kukułek Dom drewnianych Kukułek Widzimy dom Drewnianych kukułek najpierw kamera przechodzi do części damskiej w której jak zwykło już była awantura widać na podłodze rozlany Lakier koloru fioletowego Katy: NO MÓWCIE KTO MI WYLAŁ CAŁY LAKIER '''Katy: Jestem pewna że to ta żmija Taylor' Taylor: Nie to nie ja serio ludzie Gwen: *zalicza punkt na kartce to-do* teraz pytanie po której stronie się wstawić *rozmyśla* Lindsay: TO NAPEWNO TYLER wszystkie trzy strzeliły facepalma w tym samym również momencie Nikodem słysząc te krzyki przyszedł na miejsce akcji Nikodem: Co się stało? Nikodem: pewnie znowu ten konflikt pomiędzy Taylor i Katy Lindsay: Bo Tyler rozlał Katy lakier Nikodem: rozumiem Gwen: Dobra laski stop this ten lakier nie mógł kosztować dużo Gwen: Może lepiej byłoby strategicznie stanąć po stronie Katy ale ona jest zbyt bardzo wkurzająca SORI ale jak narazie musze się wywietrzyć bo ten lakier śmierdzi Katy: no w sumie tylko 83203280283290390 dolarów tajwańskich Gwen: widzisz? dobra ja się stad ulataniam Gwen wychodzi z domku i idzie na dziedziniec (wrócimy do niej dont worry) Katy wyszła zaraz po niej ale nie szła w strone Gwen Taylor: A ona jak zwykle mnie oskarża o grzechy jakieś czy ja jestem Voldemortem? Nikodem: no może troche Nikodem: no nie jesteś ale czuje że Chris i producenci chcą cię wrobić tak żebyś to ty była tą złą Taylor: wiesz co tez mam takie przeczucie siedli na łóżku i jeszcze trochę pogadali ale to takie tam smęty wystarczy powiedzieć że postanowili założyć sojusz Nikodem: Przynajmniej jestem z kimś JEJ Taylor: wiecie co może byłam trochę wredna ale ta Katy ughh ona pobija wszystko i jeszcze udaje że ona to taki aniołek Domek aka nic śpiących Kolibrów Kamera leci do domku Aka nic śpiących kolibrów nic się nie zmieniło dachu nadal brak no są materace i tyle a no i jeszcze są te 4 dziewczyny Dakota: Court weź ogarnij życie Courtney: ALE CO SZMATO CZŁOWIEKU ZNISZCZYŁAŚ MOJE ŻYCIE Courtney: Dakota zniszczyła moja życie bo pokazała mi jak całowała się z duncanem Dakota: no tak zrobiłam to ale przecież oni nie są razem ludzieee no ale nie chce być kolejną Gwen Musa: Czy mi się tylko wydaje czy po prostu każdego ranka na tej wyspie ktoś się kłóci tą napiętą atmosfere wyraźnie usłyszała Katy która przyszła na miejsce zdarzenia Katy: O hejcia przeciwna drużyno Musa: I jeszcze ta pinda musiała tu przyjść Musa: Hej jaka ty słodka jak masz na imię w ogóle masz piękne spodnie gdzie kupiłaś? *Mówi słodkim głosikiem* Katy: a Zara ci powiem Musa: A spoko ale uwierz te spodnie to cudo Courtney: Musa ewidentnie chce sie przypodobać Courtney: a powiesz co ciebie do nas sprowadziło? Katy: A wiesz bo ta Taylor mi wylała lakier ale wydawało się jakby wszyscy uważali mnie za wariatke która sama wylała ten lakier a to nie prawda Courtney: Już jej wierze Courtney: Omaj gad wyrazy współczucia Katy: no wiem *płacze* Musa: nie martw się pomożemy ci Dakota: czemu one próbują się przypodobać Katy kiedy ona nawet nie jest w naszej drużynie a coś nie myślę żeby Chris kolejny raz zrobił przemieszanie Katy: no wiem tragedia ale dobra ja spadam Katy poszła dalej w ten różowy las który był przepełniony watą cukrową Katy: ej czy to tu było tak zawsze? Nicki: Czy ja tu jestem Invisible? Chris: Tak jesteś za nudna Musa: dziwny ten różowy las co nie? Courtney: Może ale kobity musimy wygrać pokazać Gerl pałer czy coś jesteśmy jedyną drużyną z samymi dziewczynami Nicki: Racja Courtney Montażysta zapomniał wyciąć Nicki tutaj więc przepraszam że musicie ją widzieć na oczy Dakota: I tak w każdej drużynie jest przewaga dziewczyn Courtney: Ale u nas jest najlepiej Courtney: Muszę się trochę wpasować do tych idiotek Nicki: Jako kapit Wszystkie trzy inne w tej drużynie: Zamknij jadaczke Nicki: Czy naprawdę w tym programie nikt mnie nie lubi? Chris: Tak Courtney: no więc kochane pokażcie te moc te siłe Muza: tak tym razem nie przegramy Muza:Nie lubie tej drużyny ughh wtedy wszystkie dziewczyny usiadły na materacach i zaczeły gadać o jakiś pierdołach więc kamera przeniosła się do drużyny odpadków inaczej zwaną Kochane ptaszki więc widzimy ich domek i kamera wchodzi do damskiej części Dom Kochanych ptaszków Stella: Okej więc tak musze zagrać taktycznie w tę gre zwaną Porażką najlepiej mieć całą drużyne ze mną co nie? Więc muszę być tą która daje motywacje w końcu jestem też kapitanem co nie? Stella: Dobra kobity jak myślicie kto wygra ten odcinek? te 3 inne: My Stella: Ku*** miały powiedzieć że nie my Kate: Gdzie są zakupy? GDZIE ONE SĄ Jen: Tak może ostatnio byłam jakoś tak małomówna ale dziś to się zmieni kochani Stella: Dobre nastawienie dziewczyny Crimson: Dobre ale nie wiem czy nie za dobre Stella: więc czas żeby stało się to prawdą nie żadne drugie miejsce tylko pierwsze Crimson próbowała wyglądać jakby ją to obchodziło Kate: Ale będę zakupy? Czy nie będzie? Jesli nie będzie to cię ZABIJE Stella: To Chrisa możesz zabić Kate: A kiedy? Stella: To musisz się już z nim umówić Kate: Spoko to idę to zrobić Podskakując wyszła z domku i pokicała w strone dziedzinca Crimson: Ja idę za nią bo się zabije Crimson: Po za tym zostały tu dwie których szczerze nie lubie Tak wiec Crimson swoim już nie kicałkowym krokiem idzie w strone dziedzinca Jen: No to zostałyśmy same Stelka Stella: Masz racje kochana może powiesz mi coś o sobie? Jen: No więc byłam w takim wariackim wyścigu nie wiem czy oglądałaś pewnie nie bo mnie nie kojarzysz no i odpadłam bo pokłóciłam się z Tomem to naprawde było straszne a no i jeszcze prowadzę bloga modowego Stella: Rozumiem a co powiesz na sojusz? Jen: no spoko w końcu my musimy sie trzymać razem Jen: Po prostu pierwsza lepsza która przyszła Wtem do ich drzwi zapukał Antonio Antonio: Witam drogie panie Jen: Znowu ten Alejandro wersja 2 Stella: Hej *zarumieniła się* Antonio: Stella to kolejny cel chyba te babki z winx do mnie ciągną Stella: O nie nie Muza zginie ja wam to obiecuje w imię miłości mej do Antonia Antonio: Jak tam mija wam życie Jen: Nie dam temu debilowi uwieść mojej sojuszniczki o nie. W ogóle słyszeliście o tym że te jak one miały noooo wiem Ogrodniczki weszły w mode? Naprawde siara Jen: Dobrze a tobie romeo? Antonio: a u mnie też bardzo dobrze Julio Jen: Dobra a teraz spierdalaj Antonio: nie wiem skąd takie chamstwo ale dobrze *wychodzi* Stella: JEN COŚ TY ZROBIŁA Jen: Uratowałam cię Stella wychodzi i jak wszyscy w tym odcinku którzy wychodzą idzie na dziedziniec Jen: Niech sie wkurza i tak wróci Jen jeszcze sobie troche poleżała ale teraz czas na tę najlepszą część odcinka czyli dziedziniec Dziedziniec W strone dziedzinca zmierzały trzy osoby była to: Kate,Crimson i Gwen. Kate uciekała przed Crimson a Gwen po prostu chciała odpocząć lecz zauważyła te biegające Kate i Crimson a no i dziedziniec jak również i reszta wyspy był różowy oraz cukierkowy na środku stała różowa wata cukrowa. Gwen zauważając Kate i goniącą ją Crimson postanowiła do nich podejść Gwen: EJ WY STÓJCIE Kate rzuciła się na Gwen Kate: MASZ ZAKUPY???????????????????? Gwen: Nie bo zgubiłam wiesz *odpowiedziała wiedząc że Kate jest raczej wariatką na punkcie Zakupów* Kate: Zgubić zakupy kobito jak ty to robisz? Gwen: Ma się sposoby ale wiem gdzie są zakupy *wskazała gdzieś w różowy las* Kate: Omaj gad kocham cie kochana *idzie w tamtą stronie zostawiając Gwen i Crimson same* Gwen: Współczuje Crimson: Wiesz to normalka Nagle nagranie się przerwało i zaczęło pokazywać Anne Marie w pokoju zwierzeń Anna maria: TYM RAZEM TO NIE JA ZREZYGNOWAŁAM ALE MNIE ZGUBILI JAKIE DEBILE Z NICH JAK DOBRZE ŻE ZNALAZŁAM POKÓJ ZWIERZEŃ Po tej wstawce wracamy do Gotek Gwen: w ogóle czemu wyglądamy tak podobnie do siebie? Crimson: tak jakoś wyszło widocznie w końcu Gotki nie różnią się od siebie aż tak bardzo jak Alternatywki *zażartowała* Gwen: Haha czy coś w sumie jesteśmy bardzo do siebie podobne może założymy sojusz na wszelki Gotki powinny się wspierać Crimson: no spoko Dziewczyny po założeniu sojuszu odeszły w strone swoich domków U Chrisa Tymczasem u Chrisa Producent: Chris nie możemy pozwalać sobie na więcej wpadek jeśli w tym odcinku będzie coś niszczącego naszą reputacje jesteś Kaput rozumiesz? Chris: Tak szefie Producent: To dobrze teraz zwołaj zawodników na śniadanie które sam przygotowałem dla ocieplenia wizerunku Chris: No dobrze Producent: A i jeszcze masz mi znaleźć tą zagubioną Chris: Już dobrze Po tym producent wychodzi z pokoju a Chris woła uczestników na luksusowe śniadanie Stołówka śniadanie Po kilku minutach wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się na śniadanie które bardzo ładnie pachniało większość uczestników po prostu się ucieszyła ale niektórzy próbowali wywęszyć czy to nie jest jakaś intryga Gwen: Coś nie wierze że to nie ma na celu utrudnić nam zadania Po minucie do stołówki wchodzi Chris krokiem gwiazdy showbiznesu niczym Krzysztof Ibisz przez chwile dostaje jakąś wiadomość do słuchawki i zaczyna mówić Chris: Jak wiemy jedna z drużyn radzi sobie słabo echem no i w prezencie dla tej drużyny i dlatego że nie mamy równej liczby która jest nam potrzebna wprowadzamy nową uczestniczkę która jak większość z nas naśladuje jakąś gwiazdę a jest to ARAJANA GRENDE lub mówiąc jej ksywką Ariana Grande witamy Do stołówki przychodzi Arajana i wita się w stylu swojej idolki Ariana: WItajcie *Zaśpiewała* Chris: Dobra stój ze swoją drużyną a ja jeszcze powiem coś jedna z uczestniczek zaginęła odcinek temu jest to Anna Maria więc jeśli gdziekolwiek ją zobaczycie proszę to zgłosić a teraz jedzcie z tego co przygotował dla nas Producent Przychodzi chef z tacą pełną smakołyków niczym Łosoś, Krewetki,Indyk i różne tego typu rzeczy większość rzuciła się na to jak stara baba z Radomia jedyne osoby które nie rzuciły się na to to: Crimson,Gwen i Ariana Ariana: Przepraszam jadłam w domu Gwen: Zazdro Kiedy większość wzięła na talerz wszystko co się da i poszli do stolików drużynowych zrobiły to również trzy dziewczyny i wszyscy zasiedli przy stołach drużyn niestety nie działo się tam nic ciekawego więc były przebitki Drewniane kukułki Katy: Ta pinda Taylor ukradła mi szminkę Taylor: Dlaczego ja? Katy: Bo tylko ty mnie nie lubisz Lindsay: A gdzie Tyler? Śpiące Kolibry Ariana: i co w każdym jak narazie odcinku przegraliście? Courtney: No totalnie porażką co nie? Ariana: Ze mną wygramy wszystko Kochane Ptaszki Stella: No dajemy kochani wygramy cokolwiek to będzie Antonio: To oczywiste No i jak wszyscy wiemy wszyscy jedli swoje dania na talerzu w spokoju nie wiedzieli jeszcze co ich czeka po pół godziny wszyscy skończyli i Chris zaczął mówić Chris: Dzisiaj jak zwykle wybierzemy się na polane i tam wam wytłumaczę wyzwanie więc GO Wyzwanie Uczestnicy biegli w strone polany która od pierwszego odcinka drastycznie się zmieniła wokół niej było mnóstwo cukierków i na miejscu maszyny losującej powstał "Pomnik" Candy Cane jednak uczestnicy nie zauważyli jakiejś większej różnicy przybiegając pierwsze przybiegły śpiące kolibry chociaż nie miało to totalnie znaczenia Chris: Skoro wszyscy już przybyli to przedstawie wam zadanie ale najpierw zadam pytanie widzieliście kiedyś teleturniej Awantura o kasę? Uczestnicy: Nie Chris: No cóż szkoda bo to właśnie na nim polega wyzwanie ale jeszcze zanim to powiem że w następnym odcinku będzie zamiana kapitanów jest to głównie dla widzów no bo kto by nie chciał trochę zmian? Kolejnych no ale dobra najpierw przypomnijmy sobie kapitanów jeśli ktoś nie pamięta Drewniane kukułki: Katy Śpiące Kolibry: Nicki Kochane Ptaszki: Stella Dobra jak już ich znacie to zasady pierwszego etapu ponieważ nie chce zanudzać widza więc tak na początku każda drużyna dostaje 5 tys do licytacji o pytania które będą z wylosowywanych przeze mnie kategorii dwie drużyny z największą liczbą pieniędzy przechodzą do finału jeszcze powiem o opcji Vabank jest to opcja gdy jesteście prawie na 100% pewni że dobrze odpowiecie czekacie aż inne drużyny dadzą trochę hajsu i mówicie wtedy jeśli odpowiecie źle kończycie grę a my przechodzimy do finału jeśli jednak odpowiecie dobrze to robicie to co zwykle czyli zdobywacie pieniądze z puli okej myślę że wszystko wiecie więc zasiądzcie na miejscach ze swoimi wizytówkami Uczestnicy trochę podekscytowani zrobili tak jak kazał Chris: A i jeszcze jedno tylko Kapitan może oznajmić jakąś decyzje więc trzeba się komunikować podczas licytacji no i to chyba na tyle więc ja zacznę losować kołem *Pociągnąl kołem a wypadło: Wyspa totalnej porażki* A no i zapomniałem wspomnieć że trochę pozmieniałem pule tematów więc wszyscy dają 200 na dobry początek i zaczynamy licytacje Katy: Ponieważ Gwen i Lindsay napewno coś o tym wiedzą to postanowiłam że to zrobie Katy: VABANK Chris: Tego się nie spodziewałem mało opłacalny Vabank no ale cóż pytanie brzmi tak: kto według oficjalnej tabelki zajmuje w tym sezonie 18 miejsce? Gwen: Bardzo mądre Katy no nie wiem kto a Lindsay tym bardziej Lindsay: Tyler powiedz Tyler to na wszystko odpowiedź Katy: No chyba nie mam wyboru Katy: Tyler? Chris: Oczywiście że tak na wasze konto przychodzi pula 5400 Gwen: Szkoda że to 5000 od nas Chris: Jak narazie na prowadzeniu są Kukułki chociaż niewielkim więc wszystko może się zmienić a no i jeszcze pomyślałem że dyskusowanie o odpowiedzi zabiera nam za dużo czasu antenowego i jest nudne więc teraz każdy może powiedzieć odpowiedź oczywiście z drużyny która wygrała licytacje dobra a teraz czas na kolejny temat pytania *Losuje i wypadają ciekawostki* Więc jak zwykle bierzemy od każdej drużyny 200 i zaczynamy Licytacje Drewniane Kukułki: 300 śpiące Kolibry: 400 Drewniane: 600 Kochane: 650 Drewniane: 700 Kochane: 750 Drewniane: VABANK Chris: To już było lepsze zagranie ale musze chyba dodać zasadę że Vabank można użyć tylko 4 razy i to nie pod rząd no ale niech już to zaliczmy więc tak: Ile lat ma Krzysztof Ibisz Gwen: Stary chyba jest dam mu 54? Chris: Trafiłaś w punkt więc na prowadzeniu są drewniane kukułki z 6600 dolarami potem śpiące kolibry z 4500 dolarami a na końcu kochane ptaszki z 4000 dolarami więc czy Kukułki wreszcie przestaną rzucać vabank oczywiście że tak bo im zabroniłem ale czy jakaś drużyna się odbije od dna? tego dowiemy się po reklamie w TOTALNEJ PORAŻCE WOJNIE FANÓW Po reklamie szamponu "Hairless" Chris: Wracamy z wyzwaniem nie bede się powtarzać bo reklama trwała minute więc czas na kolejne losowanie wiecie co brakuje mi jakiegoś twista w tej grze ale producent pewnie by mnie za niego wywalił więc losowanko czas zacząć *losuje wylosował Totalna porażka Plejada gwiazd* Uuu znienawidzony sezon przez fanów ale cóż licytacje czas zacząć tak jak zazwyczaj Stella: Mojej drużynie nie Idze za dobrze ale za to ja obejrzałam Plejade więc trzeba poczekać i wypieprzyć ich z licytacji Lindsay: Byłam tam wow ale tylera nie było *posmutniała* Chris: Echem licytacja Lindsay Licytacja Kochane: 1000 Chris: Wow ptaszki dużo postawiły czy ktoś będzie chciał ich przebić? Drewniane: 1500 Chris: Śpiące ostrzegam że za bardzo śpicie więc na następnej licytacji macie się bardziej udzielać Kochane: 2000 Drewniane: 2500 Kochane: VABANK Chris: Kochane ptaszki chcą się chyba odkuć Dobrze a pytanie to: kto jako pierwszy odpadł z tego sezonu? Stella: Proste Lindsay Lindsay: Ja? Chris: Tak Lindsay to ty odpadłaś pierwsza a ptaszki dostają pieniądze tak oto one wysuwają się na prowadzenie z sumą 7700 potem śpiące kolibry 4300 a na samej końcówce Drewniane kukułki 4100 czas na kolejne losowanie *wylosowuje Plan totalnej porażki* licytacja kochani Jednak w tym momencie przenosimy się do Anny Marii Anna maria: hmmm gdzie oni mogą być? nie wiem musze coś znaleźć Anna maria szukając znalazła opaskę Tylera a po tym znowu wracamy do wyzwania Chris: Nikt? A no ogółem zapomniałem powiedzieć że oczywiście 200 z każdego konta śpiące: 400 Chris: 1..... 2..... 3 no cóż licytacja została wygrana przez śpiące kolibry zawiedliście mnie uczestnicy serio tak w milczeniu stać? No dobra więc tak: Kto wygrał ten sezon Courtney: Beth oczywiście Chris: Poprawna odpowiedź pieniądze lądują na waszym koncie dobra kolejne losowanie chyba zrobie twista ale to w następnej rundzie *losuje i wypadają ciekawostki* Okej no to co Licytowanie oczywiście na początku 200 od każdego Kochane: 400 Drewniane: 700 Kochane: 900 Drewniane: 1500 Kochane: 1550 Drewniane: 1600 Chris: 1..... 2...... 3.... Licytacje wygrywają Drewniane kukułki więc oto pytanie: Jaka piosenka według YouTube rewind jest 6 najbardziej likowany filmik muzyczny na YouTube proszę podać nazwę oraz wykonawce Taylor: Łatwiejszego pytania nie było oczywiście Ariana Grande z 7 rings Chris: Gratulacje Ariana miałaś racje proszę oto pieniądze okej więc kochane ptaszki nadal prowadzą tym razem z trochę mniejszą kwotą bo 5950 lecz nadal jest to największa z nich potem mamy drewniane kukułki z 5550 dobra kwota a na samym końcu śpiące kolibry 4500 okej więc teraz czas na losowanie *wylosowuje kategorie zwierzęta* Licytacje czas zacząć jak zwykle z minus 200 na koncie Śpiące: 1000 Musa: Niby znam się na tym temacie więc powiedziałam Nicki żeby dała dużo bo napewno wygramy ale tak naprawdę mam zamiar zasabotować Nicki też wie o nich dużo ale zgaduję że Chris da coś takiego czego ona nie wie a ja wiem. I wtedy ja podpowiem jej na ucho tak żeby nasza drużyna niewidziała co ma powiedzieć i powiem jej źle sabotaż roku wiem ale po prostu lepiej nie mieć konkurencji w drużynie niż ją mieć a Nicki taką może być Kochane: 1100 Śpiące: 1200 Chris: 1..... 2.... 3... no i cóż śpiące kolibry wygrały licytacje więc oto pytanie: Czy kurczaki porozumiewają się ze sobą już w jajku? Musa: Tak myślałam Nicki: Chce zabłysnąć w drużynie więc to ja odpowiem ale najpierw musze się dowiedzieć od Musy W momencie kiedy drużyna nie patrzała na nie Nicki dyskretnie zapytała Muse o odpowiedź Musa odpowiedziała nie więc Nicki powiedziała Śpiące: Nie Chris: i tu jest wasza pomyłka a na dodatek twistem jest to że ta drużyna która jako pierwsza zła odpowie jest przegranym bo inaczej ciągnęłoby się to w nieskończoność więc Śpiące kolibry zebrały 3100 ale niestety odpadają i będą na eliminacji Chris wyrzucił wszystkich uczestników będących w śpiących kolibrach na trybuny Chris: Teraz czas na coś bardziej SPICY więc w oryginale byli mistrzowie versus jedna drużyna ale jako iż nie mamy hajsu na 5 dodatkowych osób jest finał drużyna versus drużyna ale za to drużyna która miała więcej pieniędzy na koniec rundy przejmuje role mistrzów dostając 10000 ale ostrzegam finał kończy się w 10 rundach ten kto na koniec będzie miał więcej pieniędzy zostaje wygrany ten kto mniej zostaje ładnie to ujmując frajerem który ma 2 miejsce no dobra let's start *losuje i wypada Totalna porażka zemsta wyspy* no cóż mogę powiedzieć jedno będzie trudno a no tak zapomniałem więcej miałī drewniane więc to one dostają 10000 Drewniane: Vabank Katy: Chce żebyśmy nie wygrali bo ta druga drużyna bardziej na to zasługuje a po za tym moja drużyna musi być na mnie wkurzona to mój master-pan Chris: Ile było nowych uczestników? Katy: 20? Chris: źle nie myślałem że to pójdzie tak sprawnie wygrały Kochane ptaszki a na ceremonii widzę się ze śpiochami więc teraz wszyscy wracać Wszystkie drużyny poszły w strone swoich domków powolnym krokiem Chris: Ten producent serio nie umie wymyślać zadań Po tym Chris poszedł w strone swojego domku Dom Drewnianych Kukułek Taylor: Serio Katy? Katy: Emmm no pomyliło mi się Taylor: już niech ci będzie Lindsay, Nikodem, Gwen byli zmęczeni tym dniem więc położyli się do łóżek to samo po tym zrobiły Katy i Taylor Dom Kochanych Ptaszków W tym momencie trochę ściemniał się dzień kiedy kamera przeszła do nich ukazała ich tańczących Stella: JEJ WYGRALIŚMY KOCHANI TERAZ ROBIMY IMPRE W tyle było słychać muzykę bo poprosili o nią producenta który jak dziś się przekonali z pozoru jest milszy od Chrisa teraz poszła jakaś smutniejsza nuta więc Antonio postanowił wykorzystać swoją szanse i zaprosił do tańca Stella która się mega zarumieniła i zatańczyła razem z nim w tango bo piosenka ta nadawała się do tego idealnie Po skończonym "Występie" kamera poleciała do "Domku" przegranych Dom śpiących kolibrów tutaj działa się drama w sumie to zanim tu przyjechaliśmy była tu już 00:00 a ceremonii nie ma Nicki: Nie wierzycie mi? Ostatnio Chris na ceremonii powiedział o Musie jako o sabotażystce a wy mi nie wierzycie no kurwa dzięki Ariana: Kochanie uspokój się ja ci wierzę Musa od początku śmierdzi Musa: Stosunkowo niedawno się myłam Ariana: Ughh ty już wiesz o co chodzi Po stronie Musy stawiły się inne dziewczyny ale brakuje nam już troszkę czasu antenowego więc przechodzimy do Chrisa Dom Chrisa Producent: Ty nawet nie dajesz im się umyć normalnie nasz piar przez to totalnie spadnie czy ty o takich rzeczach nie myślisz? Chris: Może tak może nie ale wiesz Ceremonia powinna być już dawno a ty mnie tu przetrzymujesz Producent: Dobra przejdę do rzeczy w necie wystawiłem w. miarę drogie bilety na sylwester z tymi twoimi uczestnikami więc macie się na to przygotować itp rozumiesz mnie? Chris: Tak a teraz pozwolisz że poprowadzę ceremonie? Producent: No już leć Chris wybiegł wiedząc że i tak jest spóźniony szybko wykrzyczał przez megafon że ceremonia dobiegł tam w prawie tym samym momencie jak uczestnicy Ceremonia Courtney: Ile można było czekać Chris? Chris: Zatrzymała mnie pewna osoba ale to już nie ważne oddajcie głosy po prostu N'icki: Ughhh i tak odpadne *stawia stempelek*' Courtney: Pa pa <3 *stawia stempelek* Dakota: Smutno mi to robić no ale cóż *stawia stempelek* Musa: pa pa kocham cię *stawia stempelek* Ariana: Szkoda że to nie ona odpadnie *stawia stempelek* Chris: Okej wszyscy oddali głos więc tak napewno bezpieczne są: Courtney, Ariana,Dakota rzuca im pianki Chris: Zostały dwie Nicki i Musa Musa wyglądała na bardzo pewną siebie Chris: Okej więc kto ma pójść do domu? Sabotażystka czy wycinana? Zaraz wam powiem więc z Totalnej porażki Wojny fanów odpada . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . Nicki Niestety muszę cię pożegnać proszę żebyś skoczyła na trampolinę Nicki tak robi a wtedy Chris kończy odcinek Chris: No to cóż CZEKAMY NA SYLWESTRA serdecznie zapraszam Musa-Ariana,Nicki Nicki-Courtney,Dakota,Musa Total Drama: Fans War Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Fans War